


Poison

by reinashards



Series: Fear (독) [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Crimes & Criminals, Doctor Yoon Jeonghan, Gangster Lee Seokmin | DK, M/M, Mafia Boss Choi Seungcheol, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Singer Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinashards/pseuds/reinashards
Summary: Seokmin belongs to one of the greatest criminal syndicates in the twenty-first century. So pardon him if he thinks there's better use of his time than to babysit an overgrown manchild. Even if said manchild is an extremely handsome star.(Or the one where Seokmin is tasked to be Jisoo's bodyguard.)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: Fear (독) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785913
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159





	Poison

****

**My poison is** ** _blooming_** **, I'm dangerous.**   


Lee Seokmin had been in the game long enough to know there’s nothing much that can faze him anymore. 

Blood? He can be drenched in his enemy’s bodily fluid from head to toe and still have enough appetite to eat a five-course dinner. Break an arm? No worries, he knows at least eight different ways to incapacitate his opponent with the other undamaged arm. Try as one might, no one can deny the man he’d grown up to be. Gone was the naive, foolish boy who's fearful of everything, even his own shadow. A cold-blooded assassin was in his stead instead. Jihoon-hyungnim had once compared him to a stubborn weed. That no matter how many people try to stomp on him or kick him to the ground, he’ll brush the pain aside, get up and fight till he could not anymore. His enemies dread the day when they've to ultimately face him in battle. His underlings fear and respect him at the same time. His superiors appreciate his strength, know that they could call on him in times of need. All in all, Seokmin had made it in life. After living like a rat at the bottom of the barrel for so long, he’s now a respected member of the underground society. 

“Excuse me, hyungnim wants me to what?” 

Like he said, there’s nothing much that can surprise him anymore. 

Until now, it seemed. 

Choi Seungcheol, CEO of Lee Industries and commander of one of the greatest criminal syndicates in the Southeast Asia region, looked at him with a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry. I know I’m asking too much of you but Hani prefers someone he could trust and he said there’s no better candidate than you. Will you do it?” 

If it was anyone else, Seungcheol-hyungnim included, his answer will be crystal clear (the request was indeed asking too much of him) but this came from Yoon Jeonghan. It’s hard to admit it, especially for someone in this line of work, but his boss’ husband was one of the few people he would do anything for. The day the doctor refused to give up on him when many others did and gallantly brought him back from the brink of death was the moment Jeonghan had his unquestionable loyalty for _forever_. No request was too big or unattainable if it's from Jeonghan, nada. 

“I’ll do it.” Seokmin said, even though everything in him was screaming at him to reject this ridiculous situation but he flicked the self-doubt away. A man is only as good as his word. And since he’d already given his word, nothing, except for death, will sway him from fulfilling it. 

Seungcheol sighed in relief. “Oh, thank god. I don’t know what I would do if you reject.” He said. “I worry that I’ll be forced to ask Gyu or something. Now, that’s a nightmare. You know how jealous Wonwoo can get.” 

Seokmin indeed knew. It was the worst-kept secret in the organization. Jeon Wonwoo, the gang's legendary marksman was deeply in love with Seungcheol’s second-in-command and top general, Kim Mingyu. He wondered why they're not a thing by now. He reckoned it probably had something to do with being a part of an infamous mafia gang. It tends to dampen all possibilities of romance and love. 

“I’ll do my best, hyungnim.” Seokmin murmured. 

Seungcheol grinned. “I know you will.” 

Seokmin merely nodded his head as he watched his boss dialed his husband to inform him of the good news. 

It’s funny how some people naively thought marriage life has dulled their leader's senses when it was, in fact, the complete opposite. Marriage has made the man sharper and more venomous than ever before. His teeth were still effing sharp when he decapitated a snitch for double-crossing the gang a week ago without batting an eyelid. Not to mention, how he was able to defeat fifteen men from his enemy's camp during a shoot-out a month back even with the bullets he suffered to his shoulders and right leg. Choi Seungcheol was an animal because he couldn't afford to be anything less. _When you've someone in your life you couldn't afford to lose, you'll bet your life to keep them safe._

He pitied the next person who foolishly believed that Seungcheol was a weakling who can be trifled with. 

\--- 

“ _Oh_ , you’re here.” 

Seokmin narrowed his eyes. _Excuse me?_ What’s with the fucking attitude? 

Shouldn’t he be the annoyed and grumpy one since he’s the party that's being inconvenienced? How unfair was it that he’s the one getting the short end of the stick? It was already a dreary morning to wake up to. There's a drizzle which made the journey to the other end of the city a pain in the ass because it's late October and nobody liked to get wet in the cold weather. He didn't have time to grab a cup of coffee on the way to his appointment because he's running late and he valued punctuality above all else. So here he was, at eight in the morning, knocking on a stranger's door. All because he made a promise to his boss that he will do whatever it takes to complete this task to the best of his abilities. 

So yeah, he didn't appreciate being greeted in such manner, no matter how good-looking the stranger standing on the other side of the door was. Wait, _what?_ Did he just think this man was handsome? _Fucking what?_

“A simple thank you would be nice.” Seokmin said. 

At his comment, the other man pivoted towards him. Uh uh. “Oh no _no_ , let’s get something straight! None of this is my idea. A few strongly-worded letters and my best friend suddenly thinks my life is at stake. It's probably just an overzealous fan. Hani is just being paranoid for nothing. If I never had the need for a bodyguard when I debuted, then I have no need of one right now!” 

You know what, fuck it. Seokmin didn’t need to listen to such bullshit from someone so bratty. Jeonghan’s request or not, he’s not wasting his time on this any longer. It's evident his help was not needed or wanted. 

“I’m leaving.” He simply announced. 

But before he could turn away and head for the lift, a hand gripped his arm tight. “Wait, stop! I’m sorry, please don’t leave. Hani will skin me alive if he knows I chase you away.” 

Seokmin sighed as he faced the other man once again. “Let's not waste our time, shall we? If you think you are safe without my help then I should go. I don’t want to do this either.” _I've better things to do than this._

“No, _stay_. I might not fear for my life but there have been some fans who are making my life pretty miserable lately.” 

“Are you sure? I don't want to stay where I'm not wanted.” 

“I am.” 

“Then I'll appreciate it if I am treated with basic decency and respect. After all, I’m here for you.” 

“Yeah, of course. I’m sorry. Let’s start over. I’m Hong Jisoo, you can call me Joshua if you would like.” Jisoo said as he reached out a hand towards Seokmin. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“I'm Lee Seokmin.” Seokmin graciously accepted the handshake. _And I'm not sure yet if it's a pleasure to meet you too._

A truce for now. Fragile but still one nevertheless. 

“Well Seokmin-sshi, come on in. Any idea on how we are going to deal with my issue?” 

Seokmin raised his eyebrow. “You mean you don’t know?” 

“Know what?” 

“About the plan.” 

Jisoo frowned. “There’s a plan?” 

Oh wow, this was going to be a delight. “Joshua-sshi, say hello to your new boyfriend.” 

“Say what now?” 

“It's far less conspicuous to be your hot, new manpiece as compared to a bodyguard.” Oh dear, Seokmin was never a vindictive man but to see the crestfallen look on Jisoo’s face was just too good to pass. “I’m going to pretend to be your boyfriend. Congratulations, you're no longer a single man.” 

\--- 

“Yoon Jeonghan, I’ll give you five minutes to explain yourself.” Jisoo hissed into the phone as he paced around his bedroom. He'd left Seokmin in the living room while he quickly called his best friend up to demand a rational explanation. 

A chuckle can be heard on the other line. “Surprise!” 

“Don’t you dare. What the hell did you do?” 

“You're in trouble so I asked Cheol for help.” 

“Well then, you can ask your husband to call his man and take him back. I’m not agreeing to any of this! It’s ridiculous.” 

“Why is it ridiculous?” 

“He's a _guy_ , Han.” 

“And you're superly gay since you're sixteen. What're you trying to say?” Jeonghan said. “Wait, answer me something. Did you find him attractive?” 

“What?” 

“He’s your _type_.” 

Jisoo spluttered. “Fucking what?” 

“Don’t lie. You’re my best friend, Shua. I know what kind of men will get your blood running.” Jeonghan uttered. “Chiseled jawline, thick thighs and smoldering eyes. He’s exactly your type. He’s like a walking daydream to you. You’re _this_ bothered because you feel a certain amount of attraction towards him.” 

“I’m going to come over to your house and get my hands on you. I’m going to kill you dead.” Jisoo threatened. 

This time, Jeonghan let out a loud, jovial laugh. “Try not to sleep with him, Joshuji! I’m sorry but I've to go. See ya!” 

The line went dead. 

Fuck, what now? 

\--- 

Like many of its members, Lee Industries was Seokmin's savior. 

Orphaned at a young age of five, he didn't understand why he went from staying in a lovely, warm home with his parents in one moment to being abandoned at a rundown orphanage in the next. So he did what anyone would do in his position, he raised hell to those who’s around him. It didn’t take much for the orphanage's management to deem him as a lost cause for adoption and leave him be. Since then, he’d been raising himself, trusting his gut and instincts more than anything else. 

Until it led him wrong. So fucking wrong. 

He made a cocky mistake and ended up with his back against the wall in a dark alley with two goons looking menacingly at him. Huh, that’s what he got for trying to swindle members of a local gang. It’s stupidity at its finest. Well, it’s been a good eighteen years on this planet Earth, if this was how he’s going to go, then so be it. As he stared down at the barrel of the gun, praying his last rites (he’s still a man of god despite everything); something he’d never thought would happen actually did. 

His savior in shining armor came bearing down hard on his enemies. The goons fell like dominoes. And suddenly, his life was back on the table. What the ever-loving hell? Who was this stranger who’s willing to put his life on the line for a nobody like him? Fight settled; his benefactor easily stepped over the fallen bodies and started to walk away from the scene of the crime. Mid-way through the alley, he stopped and looked over his shoulders. 

To where Seokmin was still standing like a fool. 

“Are you coming?” 

“What?” 

Seokmin didn't know back then that his savior was the king of underworld, Lee Taejook. Funny how fate seemed to play the darndest trick on him. “If you intend to continue causing a ruckus on my territory, I might as well put you where I can see you. Work for me and you’ll never find yourself fighting alone ever again.” 

It was the simplest decision he ever had to make. He’s tired of navigating life alone. Maybe this was as good a time as any to take shelter. It’s metaphorically been pouring rain since his parents’ untimely deaths. He wanted to stop getting soaked by it. 

He never looked back since. 

**You need to get** **_away_ ** **from me.**

“Wake up!” 

Years of training had made it possible for Seokmin to go from a light sleep to instant consciousness in a matter of seconds. So when he felt himself being jolted awake, Seokmin surged upwards from his lying position and forcibly adjusted his sight to see better in his semi-dark bedroom. His eyes ultimately landed on the source of his disturbance; _Hong Jisoo_. The other man was squatting by his bedside, eyes blinking surprisingly at him. 

“Why, huh, what? Did something happen? Are we under attack?” Seokmin croaked as his hands started to reach out for his weapon that’s hidden underneath his pillow. 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Is someone disturbing you? Is that why?” He checked the safety of his gun, ensuring its magazine was full and loaded. 

“Nope.” A pause. “Why are you sleeping with your gun? Is it even safe to do that?” 

Seokmin stared momentarily at the other man, confused. 

It’s been decided that it’s much more efficient for him to stay at Jisoo's apartment while he’s guarding the singer so he’s been occupying the spare room for a while now. It’s been a whole week of following Jisoo to wherever the man felt like going. It’s almost hilarious how nostalgic it all felt. It’s like he’s falling back to his previous role of when he’s guarding Jihoon-hyungnim. Good old times. 

“Why did you wake me up, Hong?” Seokmin gritted. 

“Oh yeah, I’m hungry.” Jisoo said chirpily. 

Seokmin glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. “It’s two in the morning.” He stated the obvious because surely the man couldn't be this dense? 

Jisoo shrugged. “It doesn’t make me less hungry.” 

He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. _Calm down. Jeonghan-hyung_ _will not appreciate it if you shoot his best friend just because he annoys the fuck out of you._ “Then what the fuck do you want me to do about it?” 

A raised eyebrow. “Why are you so mad at me for?” 

“You wake me up at two in the goddamned morning just because you're hungry! Will you be happy if I do the same to you?” Seokmin snapped. 

“Of course not. But I won’t start cursing at you.” Jisoo grumbled. 

“Oh really?” Seokmin couldn’t even begin to explain the ridiculousness of this conversation. 

“Now that you're awake, aren’t you a little bit hungry too?” 

Ask anyone in the organization and they will tell you that it’s rare for Seokmin to get angry. It's just not in his nature. But with Jisoo, it didn’t take much for him to hit the ceiling. There’s just something about Jisoo that made everything so darn maddening. Just when he’s about to set off on another tirade, his stomach growled in betrayal. 

Jisoo’s eyes brightened up like Christmas lights. “I know it! Let’s go out and have some tteokbokki and soondae. My treat!” 

Oh hell, what past transgressions had he done to deserve such a man in his life? 

“Go and cook some ramen like a normal adult if you're hungry.” Seokmin said. “I'm going back to sleep.” 

\--- 

Seokmin hated his life. 

He really really really really hated his life. And it's all because of Hong Jisoo. _Gentleman, my ass_. He's sure Jeonghan-hyung was joking when he claimed his best friend was one of the gentlest souls he's ever known. It's gotta be the biggest lie in the entire world. Because right about now, at this very minute, Jisoo bore an uncanny resemblance to the devil who's bent on making his life a living hell. 

“Are you still mad?” Jisoo demanded. 

They were currently hurdled inside one of the pojangmachas that were open till wee mornings to cater to hungry souls such as them. An array of gimbap, tteokbokki, soondae, odeng and mandu lined up their table as Jisoo happily munched on a piece of spicy rice-cake. Seokmin had to admit, when the other man was happy and content, he looked harmless enough. He briefly wondered if he should start keeping packs of snacks on him just so he can bribe the other with food whenever he lapses into one of his childish tantrums. Will it work? 

“I could have been on my warm, comfortable bed if not for you, Hong. What do you think?” Seokmin complained as he stabbed his fork into a mandu. 

“You'll be warm _but_ miserably hungry, Seok. Have you ever thought about that, hmm? I-” 

Jisoo was about to continue when they were distracted by a commotion across the tent. The pojangmacha was not that large to begin with, a humble medium-sized operation with only seven tables at max. It's close to three in the morning on a Wednesday which meant the only customers around were them and a group of three men cloaked in all-black who was sitting at a few tables away from them. At a glance, Seokmin can list out the number of professions that could dictate such attire; office-work being the first and foremost, funeral home workers, pilots, or _members of the underworld_. Considering the colorful tattoos on their skin and their coarse languages, Seokmin had an inkling it was the last one. Not to mention, one of them had the Lee Industries' insignia tattooed on his neck; a purple lily. Seokmin was more than happy to let them be. It's not his business what the other members of the gang were doing on their downtime but when they started to drop insults on people he would lay down his life for, he couldn't keep still anymore. Some lines should never be crossed and these three fools just did. 

Across him, Jisoo's eyes widened in surprise. 

“Fuck, I cannot believe I'm working for a _faggot!_ My parents must be rolling over in their graves right now!” A clink of glass before, “Ahjumma, four more bottles!” One of them shouted unnecessarily to the food seller. 

“And did you hear about our boss' latest escapade? He let those Kim fuckers go because his bitch of a husband told him to! Imagine being so weak just because you're fucking that ass. I'm disgusted!” 

“Bet that ass must be good enough to lead our boss astray. That bitch husband looks mighty pretty, heh? I heard he's some fancy-schmancy doctor at a famous hospital. Does the hospital know he's spreading his legs for the mafia? I bet-” 

Seokmin didn't care that he was outnumbered by three to one. Nobody should ever talk shit about Seungcheol-hyungnim and his husband if one does not know the length they'd gone through just to be together. Nobody gets to insult his sworn family and escapes scot-free. Not for as long as he's breathing. Also, at this time and age, who the fuck cares anymore about one's orientation? For heaven's sake, what caliber of men was the organization employing? 

Within seconds, he's already hovering over the table which the group was at. 

“Apologize.” Seokmin ordered. 

The trip downtown was made in haste with the sole intention of filling up Jisoo's empty stomach so he didn't think it was necessary to don on his uniformed black suit. To the untrained eye, with his grey sweatshirt and cargo pants, he looked more like a crazed university student than a sworn member of a vicious gang. But still, it was no excuse not to teach them a lesson. These three men had been ordained into the gang for life. They should know that respect has to be shown to every direct and indirect member of the organization no matter who's listening in. It's just basic respect 101. 

One of the guys glared at him for intruding. “Who the _fuck_ are you?” 

“Do you know who we are? Do you want to die?” Another spoke with misdirected fury. 

“Yah brat, who are you to-” 

Seokmin didn't let him conclude his sentence as he grabbed his back collar and pulled him up from the table. Before he could utter a sound of surprise, Seokmin hit him with two direct punches to the face. The man crumbled like bricks onto the ground. He turned to the other two and was pleased when he saw the surprise and fear etched on their faces. Good, he got their attention now. “I said _apologize_.” 

It took a few precious seconds before the two men simultaneously shot up from their seats and charged towards him. But he was more than ready for the attack. Being drunk made one a very shitty opponent because in four straight moves, the two of them followed their useless comrade on the floor. Seokmin squatted down, a maniac smile on his lips. 

“Do you lowlifes know who I am? I'm Mad Dog Lee. Ring a bell?” Seokmin murmured. Understanding dawned on those eyes. Aha, so they were not _that_ stupid after all. “Now, I'm sure our beloved hyungnim, the one each of us has sworn our feral loyalty to, wouldn't blame me at all if I shoot each one of you right now in the head but that would be too easy for assholes like you and we wouldn't want that, would we?” 

“Hyung, have mercy!” One of them cried out. 

Seokmin chuckled mirthlessly. “I'm still not hearing an apology from you dickheads.” 

“We're sorry! Please forgive us!” 

“Which branch are you guys from?” 

“Songpa-gu!” Another said. 

“Ah, Minghao's branch. I'll be sure to send him my warmest regards about the three of you. Now, _scram_.” 

Without further ado and knowing they'd completely lost the battle, the two men quickly carried the third unconscious one and ran out of the tent. Satisfied with the outcome of the fight, he returned to Jisoo's side. 

“Seok...” 

“Let's go.” Seokmin said, throwing a few bills onto the table. 

“But I'm not done yet.” 

“Let's _go_.” 

This time, Jisoo didn't protest as they both gathered their belongings and left the tent. 

**My heart is** **_tainted_** **, I’m afraid it’ll eventually change you too.**

Seokmin came back to the apartment one night with his hands stained red. 

The temporary guards stationed in front of the apartment’s door were relieved of their duties upon his arrival. He entered the living space with as little noise as possible. He really hoped his roommate was in deep slumber. He didn’t think he had the energy tonight to argue back and forth about whose turn it was to clean the kitchen. His body was already bruised and bloody from the fight he’d participated earlier on. Seokmin was out of fucks to give tonight. Just when he’s about to head to the bathroom in the dark, the lights flickered on and momentarily blinded him. 

Shit. 

“Holy crap, what the hell happened to you?” Jisoo shrieked as he took in Seokmin’s state of disarray. 

“I’m fine. Just go back to sleep.” Seokmin waved him away. 

“Are you crazy?” Jisoo frowned. “We need to get you clean up or you’ll risk getting infected.” 

Jisoo expertly herded Seokmin into the bathroom despite his grumblings and protests. With gentle hands, he took Seokmin’s filthy ones and ran it under the tap. Red swirled with white as the remains of the fight flowed down the drain. When he’s cleaned up as much as he possibly can, Jisoo pushed him towards the couch as he retrieved the first aid box from the kitchen. Silently, he started to treat whatever open wounds he can see on Seokmin’s body. 

“Why aren’t you afraid?” Seokmin asked after a while as he watched Jisoo continued to dab antiseptic cream on the cuts. “I did something bad.” _Why aren’t you running away like the rest of them?_

Jisoo looked at him briefly before going back to his task. “Did you start it?” 

“What?” 

“The fight where you get these wounds from, did you start it?” 

“No.” 

“Do you take pleasure from hurting them?” 

“Hell no!” Seokmin might be a killer but he’s not a sadistic bastard who took pleasure in seeing someone else in pain. Somehow, that distinction was important to him tonight. 

“Did you retaliate because you have to protect yourself or someone else?” 

“Jisoo, that’s not what I’m trying to ask...” 

“Answer me.” 

_Damn it._ He knew where the man was going with this. “A rival gang tried to hurt one of my boys and I’d to intervene.” 

“Then how can I be afraid of you for doing it to protect someone you care about?” 

“It’s not that simple.” 

A shrug. “It is for me.” 

Somehow, he didn’t like how his heart raced for the first time in a long while because of Hong Jisoo. 

He didn’t like it at all. 

\--- 

"Shit, shit, shit!” 

Seokmin looked at Jisoo in question. They were at the cereal aisle of their local supermarket, doing their weekly grocery run ( _yeah,_ even he couldn’t believe how domestic he's becoming with this personification of Lucifer), when Jisoo started to curse under his breath.

“What’s wrong? Is it a stalker?” Seokmin said as he edged closer to Jisoo. From the outside, it looked like they were one of those nauseating couples who had blatant disregard for the public by hugging unnecessarily in the middle of the aisle but in reality, he’s shielding Jisoo with his body as he looked for the threat. 

“What? _No!”_ Jisoo hissed. 

Puzzled, Seokmin frowned. “Then, what-“ 

“Jisoo? Is that you?” 

Seokmin zeroed in on the unidentified stranger, a hand automatically reaching out to where his weapon was hidden behind his back but he’s careful not to draw it yet while the other pushed Jisoo to stand behind him as he assessed the new threat. "Who _the fuck_ are you?” He snarled. 

Shocked, the stranger stumbled a step back. “I’m sorry, I-I...” 

The soft tap on his shoulders had Seokmin pausing in his tracks. “It’s okay, Seok.” Jisoo whispered to Seokmin. “It’s just someone I used to know.” Another sigh. Jisoo stepped forward to meet his former acquaintance. “Jin, it’s been a while.” 

Jin smiled briefly at Jisoo, eyes still wary of Seokmin. “It's been a while! How have you been?” 

Despite Jisoo’s assurance that he knew the man, Seokmin was still not appeased. He hated how Jisoo instantly tensed up the moment this 'Jin' appeared. Seokmin never seen him like this before. Jisoo was always supposed to be this teasing, cheery entity. “I’m good.” Jisoo replied. 

“This is...?” Jin's eyes locked on Seokmin. 

Jisoo reached out to clasp his hand around Seokmin's. “This is Seokmin, my _boyfriend_. Seok, Jin is ah...an old friend of mine.” 

“Old friend, huh?” Jin said with a bitter smile. “I guess I deserve that.” 

It's not in Seokmin's place to intervene when it's not required, especially when it didn’t directly impact Jisoo's safety. He also had no concerns when Jisoo introduced him as his boyfriend because he was indeed masquerading as one. But he didn't like how uncomfortable Jisoo was right now. So he wrapped a comforting arm around Jisoo's waist and pulled him closer. Jisoo let himself be pulled into the embrace, his body easing up a little bit at the simple gesture. Seokmin didn't miss how Jin's eyes dutifully traced every single movement. Was that envy and jealously he saw? 

“Nice to meet you.” Jin said, in spite of Seokmin’s silent and cold reception. He glanced back at Jisoo. “Are you free?” 

“I rather not say.” Jisoo said. 

“I see. It might seem too forward of me to say this but do you want to meet up on another day for coffee? You know, just to catch up and stuff?” Jin asked. 

“Sorry but-” Jisoo shook his head. “-I rather not.” 

Jin hesitated. “I thought...” 

“You’re the _last_ person in the country I’ll ever want to ‘catch up’ with, Jin.” Jisoo said bluntly. “Goodbye.” 

The brush off was evident to anyone. “Oh, okay. It’s good to see you again. Take care.” Jin said. Knowing there's no more reason to linger, Jin finally walked away. 

Left alone with Jisoo, Seokmin turned to face him. “Hey, you’re good?” 

“Yeah.” Jisoo said after a while. “Are we done? Can we go, please?” 

Seokmin nodded and wordlessly pushed their trolley over to the cashier. After paying for the items, he carried the three plastic bags in one hand and held Jisoo’s hand in the other as they exited the supermarket. Just as before, Jisoo didn’t retaliate or reject him for his forwardness. 

“Aren’t you going to ask?” Jisoo demanded as they walked to the parking lot. 

“It’s not my place.” Seokmin answered easily. “Do you want me to?” 

Jisoo shrugged. “Everyone always ends up asking anyway.” Another deep sigh. “The story is as simple as it goes actually. He’s my ex. We broke up because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. When I kicked him out of my apartment, he tried to sell me out to the tabloids but spectacularly failed. My agency put a stop to it before he can do further damage and I never saw him since.” 

“You should have asked me to punch him in the face.” Seokmin offered. “I would have. No questions asked.” 

“I should have, shouldn't I?” Jisoo smiled. 

“Just so you know, if I'm your boyfriend, I’ll never be dumb enough to let you go. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you by my side, even if I have to fight off the entire world for your hand. You’re worth so much more than to be with such a cowardly man. Don’t let him convince you otherwise.” 

Jisoo’s answering smile was the most beautiful one he's ever seen.

\--- 

It’s getting harder and harder to be around Jisoo. 

And it’s not because of their playful bantering or Jisoo’s infuriating persistence to prank him at the most ridiculous times (he’s Jeonghan's best friend for a reason) but something else. Without him realizing it, little by little, those annoying quirks or habits of Jisoo he once couldn’t stand slowly became something he adored. He wondered if he’s suffering from a mild bout of Stockholm syndrome. _Stick two people long enough in a small space and even the worst of enemies will become best of friends._ But who was he kidding? There’s no use denying the inevitable. He’s crushing hard on Hong Jisoo, the incarnate of the devil and he knew it. 

_Fuck._

**Why does my heart** **_deny_ ** **the truth?**

“Oh come on, Min, it’ll just be 3 hours at most, I promise!” 

“No.” 

“We will do whatever you say. No funny business, I swear.” 

“Still no.” 

Yoon Jeonghan frowned. It seemed the defense was impregnable tonight. “We promise to be good.” 

Seokmin snorted at the bald-faced lie. “Do you even know how to be good, hyung?” 

“Yah, either accompany us to this showcase or we will sneak out without you anyway!” 

Seokmin raised his eyebrow. “I’ll just let Cheol-hyungnim in on this and it will be game over.” 

At the mention of his husband, Jeonghan’s face paled. Everyone knew that Seungcheol will take no chances when it came to Jeonghan's safety. He will be the first one to veto this out and put them on an automatic lockdown. 

Seokmin sighed. It’s not that he wanted to be the bad guy but as the person who’s responsible for the safety of those under his protection, he had to make tough decisions. Especially when faced with the _Troublemaker Duo_. When it came to Jeonghan _and_ Jisoo, even Seungcheol-hyungnim had to give up all pretenses at rationality. Normally, a request to attend a private showcase of an indie singer will not be a problem for him but there’s an important business deal going on tonight with an ally and almost all of the organization's resources were focused on it. It meant that _only_ Seokmin was in charge of safeguarding the both of them tonight. 

He didn’t need someone to tell him what would happen if harm befalls on either of them while he’s on duty. 

Seungcheol-hyungnim will have no issue to skin him alive and then shoot him dead. 

“Let's go tomorrow. I’ll have more men with me then.” Seokmin tried to offer another alternative. 

Jisoo groaned in frustration. “It’s a one-night show, Seok! There will not be another tomorrow to talk about!” 

Jeonghan pouted. “Min, _please_. Won’t you do it for hyung?” 

Ah damn it, the bunny eyes were out. Jeonghan only used them when he wanted something bad enough that he will put forth every arsenal under his belt. Such a cunning, manipulative man. He wouldn’t expect any less from the husband of a mafia boss. 

Damn, damn, damn. 

He's going to go to this damn showcase, wasn't he? 

Thirty minutes later, the three of them were in the basement of a club with music thumping from every corners. Uh uh, Seokmin had a bad feeling about this. The number of exits was limited to a single door which would lead to the ground level of the club. It was too dimmed for him to see if any of the attendees was with a concealed weapon (just like himself). The only good thing he could think of was that their arrivals tonight was unannounced and unscheduled. It’s hard to be ambushed when your enemy wasn’t even aware that you're going to be here. 

“Always keep close to me, promise?” He said to his charges who were looking around the club with excitement. 

Jeonghan and Jisoo nodded their heads obediently before venturing further into the heart of the basement. Seokmin hid his smile. At times like this, he understood why his hyungnim was prepared to do anything to make his beloved happy. It’s a wonderful feeling to be able to make the person you care about happy and joyous. 

They were led to a table that was not far away from the stage. The showcase had already started prior to their arrival but it didn’t stop the duo from being excited. Seokmin wondered what’s so special about this particular singer that they were willing to risk Seungcheol’s anger for this. _Boo_ _Seungkwan_ , the poster outside the club showed. Hmm, it didn’t ring a bell to him. Ah well, he had never been a fan of contemporary music or any kind at all. He thought music was just another form of background noise, a medium to tune out dark thoughts when he couldn’t sleep at night. He didn’t have much preference so he wouldn’t know if this particular singer was any good or not. 

Sighing, he settled in for the night. 

\--- 

Seokmin was proven _right_ an hour into the showcase. 

It’s actually a bad night to be out and about tonight. 

His weapon was already out from its holster when a glass of wine on their table shattered upon impact. “Get under the table!” He shouted to his charges. Jeonghan and Jisoo did so without a moment’s hesitation. They clearly knew what’s at stake. 

_Eight._

He counted eight assailants. It's not going to be an easy battle. 

Screams of innocent bystanders filled the air and Seokmin knew half of them probably wouldn’t make it out of the club alive. As much as it pained him, there’s nothing much he can do about it. His priority and responsibility were to the two men who’d taken cover underneath the table. Everyone else was just casualties of being at the wrong place and at the wrong time. _Focus_. He needed to focus on the battleground. His mind raced, strategizing the best options to make his first move. Right, gun first. His first few shots were dead-on as three bodies fell. 

Five more. 

He moved silently through the maze of upturned chairs and tables. In the chaos, the enemies had lost sight of him. He took out his favourite dagger from his back pocket and slid it cleanly across another assailant’s neck. The assailant didn't see him coming at all. Warm blood spurted from the wound as the dying man gurgled for life. Seokmin knew he will be dead by the time he reached his next target. Well, good riddance. 

Four more. 

His next target came in threes and there’s no element of surprise. It came down to old school fighting which Seokmin loved the most. Bones cracked and crunched under his fists as he didn’t let up on his punches and kicks. The enemies were good, he had to admit, but not good enough to beat him. It’s a pity. In another lifetime, he would love to prolong the fight to make it more challenging for him but again, time was not on his side. They too fell. 

One more. 

Now where was the bastard? 

Seokmin knew he could take him on. The last seven was barely a challenge. He’d enough adrenaline to turn the situation around. Sure, he will be reprimanded by his boss for being naive enough to bring Jeonghan and Jisoo to this club tonight with no additional men as back-up but he wouldn’t have to be carried out in a coffin box. Sometimes, the line in this profession was fucking thin. 

“Put your gun down!” 

Seokmin froze. 

It’s the scenario he feared the most. 

The bad guy had Jisoo in a headlock with his gun pressed against the singer’s temple. Seokmin didn’t have to look any closer to know Jisoo was trembling in fear. _Fuck, fuck_. He was so sure a moment ago that he had it all under control. 

“Put it down or I’ll shoot this bitch in the head and I won’t hesitate!” The goon repeated his threat. 

Seokmin slowly bended down to put his gun on the floor and kicked it over to the enemy. “You do that and you'll be a dead man walking. Do you even know who he is?” 

Apparently not because those eyes came out blank. “Who the hell cares? A bitch is still a bitch, right?” 

“What the fuck do you want?” 

“Where’s the bastard’s husband?” The goon spat out. “We're supposed to bring him in as bait.” 

Fuck, so it's true that the trouble here was all for Jeonghan. “I don’t know who you’re talking about. Look, it’s clear you got the wrong guy. So why don’t you let him go and we call it even?” 

“Heh, after you kill seven of my men, you think I’ll just let you go? Who’s he to you, asshole?” The man shook Jisoo who's in his hold. “Is there a bounty on him?” He asked suddenly. 

“Hurt him and I swear I’ll fucking kill you.” He growled suddenly. 

Seokmin didn’t know where the sudden anger came from. Since Jisoo’s unfortunate appearance in his life, it had been nothing but trouble and chaos. He should be happy to be rid of Jisoo, right? Right? If so, then what’s this strange feeling that’s bubbling up his throat? Jisoo was looking at him in surprise upon hearing his angry exclamation. 

The goon smiled. “Oooh, he’s your boy? Are you going to beg me for his life?” 

Gladly. 

It unsettled him how far he was willing to go to secure Jisoo’s safety. But it’s clear to everyone in the room that even if he did beg, there’s no guarantee Jisoo will be let go. “I got money.” Seokmin said instead. 

Interest lit those orbs. “How much?” 

“Five hundred if you let him go.” 

The enemy snorted. “You dare to barter with a miserable five hundred dollars? 

“Thousand.” Seokmin intercepted. “Five hundred thousand. You let him go and I’ll wire you the money right now.” 

“Ah, that’s an interesting offer. Very, very interesting.” 

See, Seokmin was sure if given more time, he was able to sway the man with all the money he’d. Anything to get Jisoo away from the filthy man. But he’d forgotten there’s another element to this equation. A chair screeched loudly as three pair of eyes fell upon the farthest end of the room. It didn’t take much for the goon to realize that Yoon Jeonghan, also known as 'the bastard's husband', was within reach. 

“It’s that bitch-” The goon started. 

Oh no, no way can Seokmin allow the goon to go anywhere near Jeonghan. Not now. 

In a moment’s decision, he charged towards the other man. Jisoo could clearly see what’s happening and at the moment when his kidnapper was distracted by his new discovery, he elbowed him in the stomach hard. Jisoo was immediately released upon impact and he was smart enough to roll away. _Good boy_ , Seokmin thought. Jisoo just made it easier for him to focus on the enemy now. 

The goon seemed to realize there’s now no collateral for him to bargain with. In seconds, Seokmin reached him and in a satisfying move, he gave a hard punch to his face. The enemy stumbled upon impact and Seokmin took the chance to jabbed the dagger he’d hidden behind his back into the man’s thorax (right where his heart was) and pushed it hard. In the end, the last of the night’s enemy fell. Seokmin staggered a few steps back, exhausted. 

He turned towards the direction of his charges. “Are you guys okay?” 

Jisoo nodded quickly, still in shock on the grimy floor. He looked at Jeonghan for confirmation. But before Jeonghan could nod his affirmation, the doctor's eyes widened. “Min, look out!” 

Seokmin turned in time to catch the same dagger to his gut. 

“Die with me too, asshole.” The goon said before falling to the ground, unmoving. 

Pain flared in lower regions. Before he can speak another word, darkness overcame him and he too, succumbed to his injury. 

\--- 

When Seokmin woke up, he's in a hospital room. 

“You're awake.” 

Seokmin watched as Seungcheol-hyungnim walked over to him. 

“One.” Seungcheol said after a moment. “You get one pass from me. Ask me anything, _anything_ at all, and if it's within my power, I'll grant it without asking why. Thank you for keeping my husband safe, I won’t forget it for the rest of my life.” 

“Ji-ssoo-o.” He croaked weakly. _What about Jisoo? Is he safe?_

“He's safe. A little bit shocked but otherwise unharmed. I made it clear to the both of them that it was reckless to force your hand like that. No man of mine should put their lives on the line for an act of sheer folly. Min, you know you're irreplaceable to the organization, right?” Seungcheol asked. 

No, he's not. If he falls last night, he knows someone will swoop in and assume his position. He's a pawn in the game of chess. Lee Industries got an army of them. He's worthy but not as worthy as the other important pieces in the game. “Yes, sir.” Seokmin lied. 

“By the way, you don’t have to guard Shua anymore. He requested for someone new.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Something about not being able to get along with you. Thanks again for your help.” 

What the hell? 

Did he just get fired from a job he didn't even ask for in the first place? All while he's unconscious? 

**This is** **_love_** **, even though it hurts every day because of you.**

“You’re supposed to be the smarter one. Why are you not fighting for a chance to be with him?” 

“Hyung, not now.” Seokmin said, face frighteningly void of any expression. 

Yoon Jeonghan was not at all intimidated by Seokmin’s request to cease. It’s one of the perks of being married to Choi Seungcheol. His husband was the monster of all monsters, if that ever made sense. Jeonghan narrowed his eyes. “Give me one good reason why and I’ll go.” 

“He doesn’t deserve someone as foul as me. He deserves someone better. I’m not for him.” 

“No!” Jeonghan snapped. “Listen here, Lee Seokmin, he deserves you just as much as you deserve him. He deserves someone who loves him for who he is and gives him shit when he starts acting up. Min, he _deserves_ you.” 

Something shiny glistened in Seokmin’s orbs but he refused to acknowledge it. Because to do so would mean he’s letting go his last shred of sanity and that won’t do. “Hyung, _please_.” He pleaded. “I can't do this right now _.”_

“Fine. Continue being an idiot then. See if I care.” Jeonghan said frustratedly. “Just don’t come to me when you finally realize how stupid you are for letting him go like this.” 

\--- 

Seokmin couldn’t believe he's back where he started. 

Why the fuck was he here? Shouldn’t he be out celebrating his newfound freedom instead of standing here like a fool? It’s clear to anyone that Jisoo had no use for him anymore. The man had no trouble finding someone to replace him the moment he’s down for the count. Was that not a clear enough signal he’s not needed any longer? So why? Why was he foolish enough to come crawling back to where he’s not wanted? 

The apartment’s door swung open upon his single knock and its main occupant stared at him, astonished. “Why are you _here?”_ Jisoo asked. _Double ouchie._ “You’re not supposed to be here anymore, I-” 

But Seokmin was not here to listen to reasons. He’s here for answers and by God, he would not leave until he has them. He walked past Jisoo, ignoring the outcries of fury and indignation. At the living room, he met face-to-face with his replacement who’s sitting on the couch. “Hey, Hao.” He greeted his comrade. 

The man in question nodded at him, not at all surprise by his sudden appearance. “What’s up?” 

“You can leave, I’ll take it from here.” Seokmin said. 

Jisoo was right behind him when he heard the statement. “What are you talking about?” He shouted. "You should be the one leaving!” 

Xu Minghao raised his eyebrow as Seokmin stared at him straight-on. Sighing, he stood up a moment later. “You’ll be the one to explain this to Cheol-hyung if he asked.” He muttered, patting Seokmin’s shoulders before walking past the both of them. 

“Wait a fucking minute-” Jisoo tried. 

But it was too late. Unlike Seokmin (who held his promise to Jeonghan close to his heart), Minghao had no such obligations to stay around any longer than he had to. Besides, it’s not just anyone he’s retiring his role to. It’s Lee ‘Mad Dog’ Seokmin, one of the senior members of the organization. Jisoo will be just as safe under Seokmin’s protection as he was under Minghao’s. Anyway, he didn’t want to be around for a lover’s spat. He had enough of that back at the headquarters with Gyu and Wonwoo-hyung. 

The moment the door shut close once again, Seokmin zeroed in on Jisoo. He wrapped an arm around Jisoo’s waist and pulled him hard against him. Jisoo’s little squeak was adoringly him that Seokmin had to smile. “I’m going to kiss you, Hong. If you don’t want it, you’ve my permission to punch me in the face.” He murmured softly as he leaned closer. Jisoo stood there, dumbfounded, but more importantly, the man didn’t step away from him or try to punch him in the face. 

Smirking, he wrapped his hand around Jisoo’s nape and pulled him hard for a rough, desperate kiss. It's sloppy and messy and fucking glorious. He kissed like a man who's been starved for days. "I fucking _love_ you, Shua.” Seokmin huffed when they broke apart. “I don’t even know why but I really do. You infuriate me all the time and are a menace to protect but I really love you.” 

“You almost got _killed_ because I was stubborn enough to watch a stupid show.” Jisoo said, tears welling in his eyes. 

“And I’ll do it over and over again because it's worth it to see you smiling back at me.” Seokmin said. “Do you know how beautiful you are when you smile?” 

Jisoo shook his head. “How can you still joke around? Did you know how much you’re bleeding when-” 

“It's my job to protect you.” Seokmin whispered. 

“But you shouldn’t have to sacrifice your life for me.” 

"Too late. You’re too important to me now. I’ll do anything to keep you safe.” _You’re mine and I’ll never let anyone else hurt you._ “Shua, I really really love you.”

“Pabo. I love you too.”

\--- 

Seokmin once asked Jihoon-hyungnim whether love was worth the anxiety of sneaking around in the shadows or the continuous ache of missing Soonyoung all the damn time because circumstances wouldn't allow them to meet often enough to make it count or the risk of losing everything he had if his secret was ever exposed to the light. Was love really worth the sacrifice and pain? Why love when it’s all for naught anyway? Why put yourself in such a precarious position? 

_Min, love's a vengeful bitch. It takes and takes without caring if you have anything left. It tears you open and leaves you bleeding. But at the end of the day, when I’m lying in his arms, nothing else compares. And it makes me realize all that torture and suffering doesn’t matter one bit if I have_ _Soonyoung_ _. He’s mine, you know? He’s selflessly mine and I’m always thankful for him. So yeah, he's worth all of that and more. I've never taken pleasure in taking someone else's life before but if anyone dares to hurt him, I'll make sure every drop of blood and scream I force out of them will be the melodies and rhythms of my ode to_ _Soonyoung_ _._


End file.
